


In a Room Together

by TiamatsChild



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, F/M, Manual stimulation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiamatsChild/pseuds/TiamatsChild
Summary: Jyn and Bodhi take some time to explore. Each other, and what they want.
Relationships: Jyn Erso/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	In a Room Together

Bodhi had Jyn gasping, stretched out under him on her bed, all her clothes carefully untied, opened, pushed insistently off her shoulders and her hips and set aside on her chair, minutes folding like warm honey, heavy, his hands on her skin and that – the drag of the elegant callused pads of his fingertips, the way he bent his hand so he could pet her up the curve of her hip and belly with the little space where the heel of his palm met his wrist and he had no calluses at all - 

“Wait,” he said, and sounded concerned, so she froze. Utterly still, at his word, his hesitation, giving him as much space as she could, as he'd asked for. It wasn't much, in her position, just letting go of him, abandoning her attempt to get enough of his coverall collar undone that she could get her face into the unprotected hollow of his throat – but it was his to ask for. 

She took a deep breath. He took a deep breath, like she'd already managed to bind their lungs together somehow. “Would you,” he said, and paused, the way he did when he was on the edge of stammering and didn't wish to. “Would you be more comfortable if I got undressed too?” 

He hadn't actually stopped touching her anywhere. His left hand was still gently petting over her vulva, his fingers sliding near her clit but not touching directly yet. Her stomach clenched.

“I'm good,” Jyn said, and was surprised how solid she was, saying so. “I like this. I like you like this. I want you naked, too, but it doesn't have to be right now, if you like this.” 

Bodhi made a sound, not quite a groan, not quite a whine, some sort of extremely sexy hybrid of the two, and hid his face in her hair, so he was speaking into her ear. “I don't want to stop touching you.” 

Jyn grabbed his collar. “Then don't,” she said, and grinned so wide her teeth touched Bodhi's skin when he shuddered. 

He didn't. 

He touched and touched, and kissed her neck, her collarbones, while she got his coverall open rather further and successfully kissed his adam's apple, his chin, the vulnerable place where the path of his trachea vanished under his breastbone. 

Eventually he caught her hand, twined her fingers into his own so she had to let go of him, pressed her back, their hands together right beside her shoulder, so she couldn't press up anymore without breaking away. She could, of course. She could do it even without hurting him. But she didn't want to. She liked it. She liked him, holding her there. 

She liked that as he held her, like that, that way, he touched with more purpose, circled in closer, caught up her clit in his motions, held it, gently, between two of his fingers – not the fingertips, the softer sweep of his index and middle fingers, above the first knuckle, where he had fewer calluses, she supposed and it felt very good, and very different from everything else, and then he moved once more, and he was paying such close attention to her, and she liked the way the canvas of his coveralls felt smooth and rough at once on her skin where he was pressed close to her, and she liked the way he was spiraling in closer, winding her tighter and tighter until her thighs trembled and she tensed and untensed, with a shiver, with a wash of sparkling warmth that made her think of nothing. 

She was not sure how long it took her to collect herself again. 

Bodhi's face was pressed into her neck, his mouth open, soft. Jyn touched his hair. 

“You're amazing,” he said, his voice as soft as his mouth was soft. “I can't believe you let me see that.” 

“You can see more,” Jyn told him. “That's what I want.” 

He shivered. Jyn could feel the fine hair at the back of his neck rise under her fingertips.

“What can I do for you?” she asked. “Can I touch you, like you did for me?”

“Please,” Bodhi said. He was so close to her his eyelashes swept against her skin. 

So Jyn touched him. She folded all hers self into it, taking care not to go anywhere, not to fall away. She paid attention to his breath, and to her breath. 

Jyn dragged her knuckles down the line of his sternum, past where it ended, pressing gently next to the zipper of his coveralls, urging him up, just a little up, so she could have a little space to move, until she reached his pelvis and the ridge of his erection contained by the cloth. Hard, and warm, and vulnerable, as vulnerable as the cartilage of his throat. She pressed her tongue against her teeth. 

He made a little noise. 

She swept her knuckles up, and back down, trying to figure – how far was she going to have to open his coverall to get her hand about him, what was the angle she needed to hold him, how could she feel her belly tightening _again, already_ , just from _this_? She opened her hand, keeping contact with Bodhi as she did, so that her knuckles curled against him, and her fingers, and then she brought her palm to settle against his cock. He made a noise like she'd hit him. She pressed up, in, _closer_ , and he thrust into her palm, tensed against her, against both her hands, against the entire line of her body, and came for her. 

Jyn shut her own eyes. She felt too much to have them open. She was too much to exist for a moment. She petted him, gently, softly scratched the nape of his neck with her blunt cut fingernails, whispered into his ear right there where he was hiding against her that he was good, that she was glad to be with him, and did not bother to hold onto the exact words she used, not even as she used them. 

She waited. She held him. 

“Wow,” he said eventually. She grinned. “I uh, I don't usually -” 

“I liked it,” she said, fierce, interrupting, not willing to wait to hear whatever insecurity he might have about his own pleasure, not wanting him to feel it, not wanting to know it, wanting to stay in the space where she held him and he was amazing. “Thank you for letting me do that to you.”

Bodhi laughed. “Anytime! I mean, you're really welcome, you know.”

Jyn wriggled and stretched, too pleased to hold still. Her feet arched and curled and she was just about to catch the back of Bodhi's knee with her calf and tangle them together when he lifted himself on his elbows and rolled them both sideways. 

“Was I getting heavy?” he asked. 

Jyn snorted. “You're solid, you weren't squashing me. I was enjoying it.” She raised her head to kiss him, and he folded himself into her to meet her. She played with him for a little, looking again for a new way to touch him with her mouth, a new secret softness she could exploit with only benevolent intentions, for the sake of joy alone. She pulled his lower lip between both of hers and sucked gently. Bodhi made an excellent noise, a sort of low groan, and she shivered all the way down her spine. 

She let him go to smile at him, and the little bit of distance between them gave her the perspective to realize that, in fact, her gooseflesh wasn't entirely from pleasure anymore. Her toes felt like she'd had to scrub life back into them with snow. Too cold! The quarters on base were tolerable when you were dressed, and when she'd had her lovely warm Bodhi draped over her she'd been comfortable, but now that she was naked and they were lying side by side it was sliding towards the edge of Less Pleasant. 

“Let's get undressed and under the covers,” Jyn suggested. 

Bodhi sucked in a breath and nodded. “Yes! Of course! You've uh – you've got to be cold – which uh, is because you don't need to get undressed at this... point. So I should get undressed.”

Jyn had gotten off the bed during this speech. There was a surprising amount of wobble to her limbs now that she wasn't lying snuggled up with Bodhi, but that was okay. “Right,” she said, “I'm already naked, I guess. Thanks for that.” 

Bodhi made a squeaky sound and tried to cover his face with one large hand even as he let her take the other and urge him to the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over the side. “You. Are welcome.”

“You didn't even get your own boots off,” Jyn said, dropping down to the floor to undo Bodhi's bootlaces. 

“Oh. Sorry,” he said, in a slow, confused sort of way. Jyn looked up from unpicking the knot on his right boot to see him levering himself up on his elbow, staring down at her. His eyes squinched shut, like she was too much to take in. She smiled. 

“It's not sorry,” she said. “I'm just going to take them off, so you're more comfortable.” 

He made an affirmative noise. Or possibly an overwhelmed noise. But he didn't say no. 

Jyn took off his boots. First the right. Then the left. It was a meditative task, and Bodhi was there with her. 

She liked it. It felt good too, in its own way. She felt very present in her body, but also slightly too big for it, as if her whole self were overlapping, spreading out the edges of her physical self. An inch, two inches of a presence greater than her matter, like water held above the rim of a jug by surface tension, brimful and more than brimful. 

When she had his boots off, and then his socks off, she paused a moment, let herself look. There were marks on Bodhi's skin from the tongue of the boots and the way the laces pulled the eyelets and hooks tight. She pressed her fingers into his skin, bent his toes back and her thumb into the arch of his foot. He made a noise. “That better?” she asked. 

“Uh, yeah,” he said, and flexed his foot on his own so it pressed back against her hold. She patted his ankle. 

“Come on,” she said. “Coveralls too, now.” 

“Jyn!” he exclaimed and sat up in a fluster. Properly this time, but still sort of barely looking at her, like she was the inner workings of an engine, like he might get flash damage if he looked too close, too long, like she was a sun. 

Jyn preened a little as he pulled away from her just enough to let him get his own coveralls off. He'd had her underneath him with his hands on most of her, he'd taken her clothes off, not letting her help at all, so it was a little silly in a terribly Bodhi sort of way, and that made her grin, made her smug. Made the flattered feeling even better. 

She stood back up, one single controlled movement, enjoying the sensation of all her muscles working together, the way she lifted her chin just a little higher out of satisfaction, the little hitch in Bodhi's breathing and pause in his movement as he watched her. She had a jug of water on her desk, and a few washcloths in the top drawer. She could clean Bodhi up, and he'd rest much better. 

He had his coveralls off when she turned back, damp cloth in hand. “Hey,” he said, smiling up at her. 

“Hey,” she said. She put her hand on his shoulder and leaned in to him until their foreheads touched and she could reach his lap and stomach with the cloth. He shivered as she cleaned him, stroked him as gently as she could – if he were her, there'd have been enough of a break that it would feel nice, not over sensitive, but she didn't have a lot of experience having sex with other people, and even less with people with penises, and she wasn't sure how it would feel for him. “Okay?” she asked, and he pressed up a little, tilting his chin to kiss her, awkward because he kept their foreheads together too, and the angle wasn't convenient. Just a press of his lips to the skin just below her lower lip. 

She huffed, smiled, dropped the cloth on the floor – not neat, but it was her room, she was the one who would deal with it later, no one would see but her, there were no inspections here, no barred walls anyone could look through. Just heavy plasticrete, a steel door, a lock. 

They hadn't gotten the blanket pulled back. Jyn did that now, wiggling it out from under Bodhi with his cooperation. They were pretty good at simply sleeping together, at sharing a bed. They'd been doing that longer than kissing, which they'd been doing longer than having sex, and he had gotten used to moving around and with her to get under cover, to keep warm together. 

Jyn urged Bodhi to roll under the blankets, crowding him up against the wall as she crawled into the bed too. He stopped, unable to go further because there was nowhere to go, and she kept crawling until she was tucked up against him, nudging him to let her tuck her head under his chin, pushing a little bit, bullying him into making a space for her in his arms. He laughed into her hair. 

She bit him. Not hard. “Jyn!” he said, laughing again. “What is that? Is that to get me back for laughing?”

“No,” she said, because it really wasn't. Bodhi laughing at her wasn't anything that needed retaliation. “Just. It means. Hold me tighter, okay?”

“Okay,” he said, and did.


End file.
